hello darling
by abbyli
Summary: "Hello, darling." The first words that Kol says to his newborn daughter. kol/bonnie, a.u.


**title: **hello, darling

**summery**: "Hello, darling." The first words that Kol says to his newborn daughter.

**pairing: **kol/bonnie

**rating: **T

**disclaimer: **I do not own vampire diaries.

**notes: **Just a cute little blurb that was born last night. i recommend listening to "Glitter in the Air" by Pink while reading.

* * *

**/**

He is a psychopath while she is pregnant. Well, more than usual, that is.

Bonnie is cool as a cucumber during those nine months. They are the longest nine months of his life and he has lived a long damn time! But Bonnie, she's an old pro. Like she's several children before this one experience.

It had all happened so quickly. Once the cure had worked it's magic and turned him human again, the rest of his line had turned human too. And thank heaven, it was finally over.

He would never, _ever_ admit to anyone how he hated being a vampire. Never.

He didn't let any time waste once he was human. He took a page out of his brother's book and pursued the Bennett witch, finding himself falling very much in love for the first time in years. And Bonnie...well, what could he say? Except that she was the best thing that had happened to him in his whole too long of a life.

Now she was expecting their baby, nearing the end of her pregnancy and he was becoming more and more terrified by the day.

What the hell kind of a father would he be?

**/**

"You'll do just fine," Bonnie had assured him gently when he had relied his fears to her. "It's normal to be terrified."

"I am over a thousand years old and I have never gotten near a child, let alone held one!"

She arched a dark eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never."

Her expression softened at that moment after a tiny look of surprise. She reached over, taking his hand and placing it on her swollen belly. "Kol, feel this," she whispered.

At first, he felt nothing under his hand. His eyes raised and he looked at Bonnie who just returned a tiny smile and a nod of encouragement.

That was he felt it. It was like a flutter of butterflies before he felt the sharp thump against his hand.

"That's our baby," she breathes, leaning her lips close to his ear. "And she's perfect and happy and healthy."

Their baby…_their baby. _

Their tiny little girl.

To his surprise, and to hers as well, he feels tears beginning to sting behind his eyes. Never, in his thousand years of life, had he ever known anything as beautiful and as pure.

Human.

"You see?" Bonnie whispers, bringing him out of his thoughts. "There is nothing wrong with being scared. But once this baby is in your arms, you'll let it all go."

"How can you be sure?" he asks quietly, the tears threatening to spill. When did he become such a wimp?

"I'm a witch," she smiles. "I know everything."

**/**

It is early in the morning when Bonnie wakes him out of a dead sleep. The first time that he has actually slept for real since being pulled out of that coffin by his brother.

"Kol? Kol, wake up."

He pushes open one bleary eye and sees Bonnie moving quickly around the bedroom. "What is it, darling?"

And then he sees the suitcase laying on the end of the bed, flung open with clothes spilling out of it.

"Just get up. We're having a baby."

**/**

"Kol, I swear, you better have a good reason for waking me up at three in the morning!"

"Rebekah, it's Bonnie."

She can hear the sister in law that she never wanted scoff at her. "What is it, Bonnie?"

"You might want to get to the hospital because you are about to become an aunt—Jeez, Kol, be careful!"

"Are you all right?" Rebekah's voice becomes less annoyed and more concerned.

"I'm all right as long as your brother doesn't kill us on the way there. We're on our way to Westchester Memorial and hopefully in one piece. See you there!" She slaps her phone shut just as another contraction hits her, a wail ripping through her throat.

"Bonnie-!"

"Just drive!"

**/**

She lets out a cry as the final contraction heads home.

"Push, Bonnie! Push!"

Her hand grips Kol with strength that she didn't know she had, feeling the bones crack underneath her fingers.

"Sorry," she chokes out when she sees him wince.

"No matter," he says with a weak smile.

An amazing cry of life rings through the air, bringing both of them back to the present.

"It's a girl!"

The tiny pink body is lifted up and placed right on Bonnie's stomach, squealing her little head off.

"She's already just like you, Daddy," Bonnie smiles tearfully, running her fingers through the thick black hair.

The tears fall unashamedly down Kol's cheeks as he takes Bonnie's free hand in his, kissing her fingertips, both of them watching their tiny baby girl in awe.

"She's…amazing," he whispers, brushing a finger across her forehead, touching a lock of hair that is like silk. "Hello darling."

**/**

"You have to have a name. She can't be Baby Girl forever."

He shoots a dirty look at his sister. "Why not? Then the boys will get the hint to stay the heck away."

"She's right though," Bonnie smiles. "We haven't even thought of any names yet."

The whole family remains silent for a moment, basking in the glow of beauty and of love.

There was something much different about being human after having spent time as a vampire. Life was worth living to the fullest when you didn't have eternity at your feet, things were more precious, more perfect. So much more beautiful.

"How about Lillie?" Caroline supplies quietly, leaning against her husband's arm. Klaus's arm scoots around her waist and he pulls her against him.

"Caroline, that's your baby name," Bonnie says, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know," Caroline whispers. "But I don't think it's going to happen. And you love the name so much."

Taking them all by surprise, Kol strides across the floor and pulls the blonde into his arms, pressing a kiss to her tresses. "Thank you, Caroline."

**/**

Lillie Anya Mikaelson was born on a chilly autumn morning, right before the sunrise. She came into the world with a scream on her lips and fire in her brown eyes. And she was perfect, oh, so perfect.

Bonnie would continue to find him up at night, just staring at the angel as she slept peacefully in her crib. She would never try to usher him into bed or tear him away from their little girl. There was no away she could ever do that.

Time wasn't forever now. But love was.

**/**

* * *

I had a sudden urge for a family Kennett oneshot with a little one side of Klaus and Caroline. Anyway, hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
